


Know Thyself

by alicesalias



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Gen, both are also gay, nb!Klaus, nb!Vanya, queer siblings bonding over being queer, siblings bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: Figuring out himself had always come easily to Klaus, he knew who he was and didn’t try to hide it. Vanya needed some more time to think it out. But having Klaus there helped.The two times Vanya comes out to Klaus.
Relationships: Klaus & all the siblings to some extend, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Know Thyself

Klaus had known he liked boys for a long time now. His family had known shortly after he figured it out himself. He didn’t try to keep it a secret.

  
Luther thought it was another cry for attention, like when he’d stolen pills or sneaked cigarettes into the house. But he was wrong. Even if sometimes it was the same self-destructive impulse that made Klaus chose the boy’s that he did, liking them was truly just a part of who he was, even more than his powers. He liked the boys much better than the ghosts. And sometimes, Klaus even liked boys that weren’t rough and tumble, that didn’t smell of cigarettes and cheap beer, that didn’t swear every other word and didn’t have bruised knuckles and didn’t get into fights. Sometimes he liked boys who were kind to him, who plucked the cigarettes out of his lips, who smelled like clean laundry and soap, who held his hands. Diego liked the first sort of boy better, Ben liked the latter.

  
Sometimes Diego and Ben would sneak off with Klaus and meet those boys. They’d sneak off to go to a bar, a show, sometimes just a park, and whichever boy Klaus was dating at the moment would be there waiting for him. Diego would show knife tricks and treat the boys as if they were his friends instead of Klaus’ boyfriends. Klaus would hang off of the boys’ arms and roll his eyes at his brother. Ben would question the boys and try and see whether or not he approved of that particular boy. He tended to classify Klaus’ boyfriends as good or bad influences and treat them accordingly. Klaus would, again, hang off of the boys’ arms and roll his eyes at his brother.

  
Alisson very quickly figured out it was more fun to talk about boys with Klaus than with Vanya. They’d sit on Alisson’s bed, and she would giggle and gasp at Klaus’ stories, but rarely contribute with ones of her own. Alisson didn’t sneak out of the house nearly as often and didn’t know that many boys.

  
Sometimes Vanya would also sit cross-legged at Alisson’s bed and listen to the stories. But she didn’t giggle or gasped at them nearly as often as Alisson did. Vanya wouldn’t sneak off with Klaus, Ben, and Diego either, but sometimes she would wait awake and go to the hole on the fence that they sneaked through once they got back. Sometimes she’d meet the boys who walked back with them and smile politely at whoever was Klaus’ boyfriend at the time. Sometimes Klaus wondered if Vanya agreed with Luther. But she always seemed polite about it and the boys, intrigued if a bit confused at them.

  
Klaus had never figured out exactly what was Vanya’s opinions on the boys and on the fact that they were, well, boys. Until one day she walked into Klaus’ room while he was laying on his bed reading a comic he’d stolen from Diego. Vanya walks up to the bed and sits on the edge of it. Klaus puts down the comic, open pages at the floor, and looks up at her somewhat confused, looking back at the door to see if Alisson or maybe Ben was also going to come in.

  
“How did you find out you liked boys?” She asks without any prelude, and Klaus looks back at her figuring out no one else was coming. At some point, all of his siblings had already made that or some other similar question at him. Vanya was the only one left to go.

  
“I just did,” he said as he’d said to every other one of his siblings, “I always paid more attention to the boys on movies and such, and then when I went out the boys seemed much more interesting. I wanted to kiss them and not the girls, and so I did.”

  
Vanya nods slowly after a bit, but her brows were slightly furrowed.

  
“Look, Vanya, do you have a problem with it? Because even Luther-“ Klaus starts off frustrated but is promptly cut off when Vanya blurts out all at once, “I think I might like girls!”

  
“Oh.” Klaus mouths, his expression softens, and his shoulders fall back down, the tension that had built up on them gone. “That’s great Van,” He says earnestly, smiling, and then he perks up, sitting up closer to his sister. “If you’d like you can sneak off with me, Diego and Ben. They rarely have any luck with the girls in the places I drag them to, but I’m sure Diego would have one tip or two to give you on how to talk to them,” Klaus goes on excitedly. Vanya chuckles at that, her expression settling on a bittersweet smile after it.

  
“I don’t think that’s quite my thing... Those places seem a bit too much for me. And I’m not ready to... Hm, I’m not ready just yet.” She says coyly.

  
“Yeah, of course, that’s not for everyone. It’s barely for Ben if I’m honest, so I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself more than he does.” Klaus teases with a bright smile, and they settle into a comfortable silence.

  
“Well, that’s what I wanted to tell you. I’ll... leave you to your-” she peaks awkwardly at the other side of the bed to remind herself of what Klaus had been doing “comics then.”

  
“Yeah, right...” Klaus says, also looking down at the stolen comics before he looks back to Vanya and nudges her with his elbow, “I’m glad you told me. And hey! I am proud of you, okay?” He smiles, and Vanya smiles back shyly, nodding to him before she gets up and leaves his room.


End file.
